Target A
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: AU. He was always the joker, the sunshine of the family, the one who turns people's frowns upside down. But is that who he really is?


**Target A  
Summary: AU. He was always the joker, the sunshine of the family, the one who turns people's frowns upside down. But is that who he really is?**

* * *

**Author's Note: This year, I got to read _Chinese_ _Cinderella_, one of my Grade 6 book reports along with _Bridge to Terabithia _(only advanced reading for _Chinese Cinderella_ before school starts because its too intreresting...and my mom too because for some reasons...). While reading, remembering a Madeline movie I forgot (it was about Madeline getting sent to another school in England...anyone, please tell me the title if you remember), recalling the novel _Princess Sara_ and listening to the music of Taishou A (Target A) by anNina, I thought back on _Fading Away. _Supposedly, what if it wasn't his family that treated him like trash...but another one, particularly, Mistress Lavinia, in another dimension no one ever knew? So, I set this AU and began writing this.**

**DISCLAIMER: TMNT will never be mine. :'(**

* * *

The night came once again, ending the cycle of the day. The cold wind passed by the noisy city and the stars twinkled in their own places. The full moon finally appeared again; ending the waxing cycle and the beginning of the waning cycle. One by one, the lights turned off, ending it with snores from the fellow citizens of New York.

Down beneath the city realm was the sewer: the home of disposed items that were flushed from the toilet...also the home of five mutants, making the name of the family, "The Mutant Family" for some who have witnessed this.

What they never knew was that they were actually ninjas...

The Hamato clan is made up of a humanoid rat and four mutant turtles.

The head is Hamato Yoshi AKA Master Splinter. He was once a human by the name Hamato Yoshi. He had everything he wanted from the beginning: a wife, a daughter, his house back in Japan and his humanity. But a man by the name Oroku Saki AKA Shredder destroyed everything. He lost his house, his wife and his daughter. Fearing of what might happen next, he moved to New York.

A year later, he decided to adopt four baby turtles. But when aliens called Kraang witnessed a mutagen, the canister spilled, thus making the turtles and he mutated. Since then, he raised the turtles as his sons and continued to train them in ninjustsu.

The first son is Leonardo, the heir to the head of the family. As leader of the group, he keeps an eye on his younger brothers (especially Michelangelo who acts like a parent to him sometimes). He is considered the most focused and the most serious one of the team. In other words, he is basically matured. But even though he acts like an adult, Leo also has his childish side too. He watches a sci-fi show called Space Heroes and hoped that one day, he could be like his model: Captain Ryan.

The second one is Raphael, the rebel of the group. Raph is known as the one who is tough, fearless and a brawler. Though in most days, he gets easily angry of something and usually starts arguments with Leo. Though he may be irritated with Michelangelo's jokes, Donatello's intelligence and Leonardo's leadership, he is shown to have a soft spot for them. He would rather risk his own life to save his brothers'.

The third one is Donatello, the genius of the group. He is extremely intelligent with an I.Q. of 637, always working on a strategy whenever making inventions and technical; the complete opposite of Michelangelo. Like Raphael, he is short-tempered, getting frustrated easily, and usually shouts when angry. But despite that, he is usually kind, caring and compassionate. He also has a huge crush on April, resulting in being very protective of her.

The youngest one is Michelangelo, the wild one of the group. He is the youngest, shortest and least mature of the group. Enthusiastic, positive, free-flowing and adaptable, Mikey is extremely creative and goes with the flow. He is usually dubbed as "the sunshine of the family" in secret and is the brother everyone is the most protective of. No matter what, Mikey is always happy.

But is that who he is?

No.

Deep inside, he had a horrible life at the other side. He is treated as a punching bag, a shadow and a ghost. He is always the victim of the mistress. Morning would come and he hardly gets any sleep. But he still tries to be the happiest of all. It's like they say, "The biggest smile hides the most inner pain that no one would detect it."

Somehow, he wished the mistress at the other side would treat him with kindness and love. Not cruel, hatred and mockery. In the day, it would just be normal and peaceful. But at night, he would end up with tears and sometimes, wounds and scratches.

But today, it was the hardest of all.

_"Children, today, we are moving to another island. So pack your bags and clean your rooms."The mistress said._

_"Yes, Mistress Lavinia."The mutant children said. _

Mikey had tears; he didn't want to move permanently. He missed his family, his home and the kindness they gave him. The new house had security cameras that are impossible to break. That means Mikey won't ever get to see them again.

**_I pile soil onto your corpse  
Even if that was forbidden  
In the bliss of your innocent gaze  
There was an incompletely hidden temptation_**

It's just...hard to turn away the good in life.

What's the life he really wants?

Sighing, he looked down and started packing his bag.

Raph came in and got surprised at the view.

"Mikey...what are you doing...?"Raph asked, worried. Mikey just sighed and kept on packing, looking a bit down. Tears fell on his face. Raph shrugged it off and walked away.

Later that night, he grabbed his bag and looked around for the last time.

_I'm going to miss them._

Then, he opened the portal for the last time, went in and closed it without another word.

* * *

_**Why do sins exist?  
Why do punishments exist?**_

As soon as the taxi drove them to their new home, Mikey and the rest went in and put out their belongings. On his own closet, Mikey put out his mask, nunchuks and a picture of his family and placed it near his clothes. It was the only way to remember the happy life he had once.

Next to his closet was his best friend, a mutant dog named Christian. Christian was very happy that they moved; so were the others. But Mikey didn't want to move elsewhere.

"It's dinner time, children."Mistress Lavinia said.

"Yes, Mistress Lavinia."The children said, going down to the kitchen.

Mikey sighed. He closed the closet, wore his dinner suit and went down.

* * *

"Now, children. Today, I would like you to meet some important people who will help us."Mistress Lavinia said. The children clapped in delight...but Mikey slowly clapped and sighed. How were his family coping with him missing?

"First is Headmaster of Education, Dutchess Ronovia."

Ronovia stood up and bowed. The children clapped once again.

"Good evening, dear children. As you all know, I am Dutchess Ronovia, Headmaster of Education. I will make sure that you will have a great time learning about today's modern lessons."Ronovia said.

Everyone clapped as Ronovia sat down.

"Next one is the person who is assgined to teach you children etiquette. Here's Ms. Savannah Articulous and Mr. Charles Densens."

Savannah and Charles stood up with a proper bow. Then, they both sat down.

"Last but not least, we have someone to teach you foreign language. Here's Yasu Hatake."

Yasu stood up.

"Konichiwa, Lavinia-san. I am Yasu and I will teach you foreign languages. This time, you children will experience going to other countries. To fully understand them, we will have to guide you so that it will be easier for us to communicate with another person."

Yasu sat down and sighed.

"Now children, let us recite our quote before we eat."Lavinia said.

"Thank you for our food, thank you for each other, thank you for a wonderful day and we bless our food that is given today."The children chanted. Soon, everyone soon ate the food given. While eating, a tear rolled down on Mikey's cheek.

When it was dessert, it was his most favorite: pizza gyoza. Usually, he, his brothers, Master Splinter and April would eat this as a family. It painfully reminded him of the bonds they shared.

Chef Ariffer came in.

"Arrifer, this is wonderful. What is it called?"Lavinia asked.

"Pizza gyoza. It's my original work."Ariffer said.

More tears came out Mikey. How _dare_ he called it his own work! It was Murakami-san who invented it.

_**The tip of the bone was very white  
And invited the infinitely continuing darkness  
Just about everything might seem vivid  
And disappear soon**_

Lavinia whipped him.

"Eat!"Lavinia exclaimed, slapping him hard.

Mikey took the chopsticks and tasted it.

_This wasn't the same taste! It's horrible! _Mikey thought.

Mikey quickly drank water and leaned on the chair. At this rate, he would obviously think that Ariffer is the worst cook ever. _Believe me, I tasted better than that. I can even make it! _Mikey thought. He grunted and secretly hid the pizza gyoza under the floor.

After dinner, they brushed their teeth and went to bed.

But as soon as Lavinia was gone, the children got up and explained how wonderful Arrifer made.

Mikey looked in his closet and took out the original pizza gyoza that Murakami-san made. He took his chopsticks and ate on his table. While eating, he looked at the picture sighed.

Soon, the other children came by.

"Mikey, what's that?"Christian asked.

"The original pizza gyoza made by Murakami-san."Mikey said in a dull tone. The other children gasped.

"You mean Arrifer lied?"Chloe asked. Mikey nodded. "I think so."

The other children got one and tasted it. Soon, they can feel that they had a one way trip to Flavorville.

"This is great!"Menissa exclaimed in delight.

"You have any other?"Rickson asked.

Mikey walked towards his closet, opened it, opened three drawers and found one hundered pizza gyozas. The others gasped and smiled.

"Can we have those tomorrow night?"Sharpey asked.

"Go on."Mikey said.

As soon as the others were excited, Christian looked at the family photo.

"Mikey, what's this?"Christian asked. Mikey sighed but put on a fake smile.

"That's just nothing."Mikey said as he put the photo back in the closet.

But Chrisitian can sense that something is wrong with him.

* * *

_**I lock up your memories  
Even if they were to be damaged  
At the depths of a crazed love  
There was an incompletely repressed impulse**_

The next day, class started.

"Good morning children, I am Chie-sensei and I'll be your mathematics teacher."Chie said.

As soon as she started the topic of inequalities, Mikey looked at the back and saw something that surprised him and ripped his heart: a crown decorated with blue, red, purple, orange and brown cloth.

"Michelangelo, are you listening?"Chie asked.

"Hai, Chie-sensie."Mikey mumbled.

"Anyway, inequalities are governed by the following properties. All of these properties also hold if all of the non-strict inequalities are replaced by their corresponding strict equalities and (in the case of applying a function) monotonic functions are limited to _strictly_ monotonic functions..."

As the explanation was heard, the class copied the notes they need.

When sharing came, Mikey was called.

"Mikey, how are inequalities related to your life?"Chie-sensei asked.

Mikey sighed.

"The difference of how I am cruelly living into worlds..."he mumbled.

"O..kay...? Anyone else...?"Chie-sensei asked.

Christian looked at Mikey's face.

"Dude, what's wrong? You've been like this since we moved here."Christian said. Mikey put another fake smile. "Nothing. I am just missing our old home."Mikey said. Christian didn't seem convinced.

* * *

_**While I gathered up the pieces  
I was waiting for the end of the dream**_

In English Class, Mr. Krauss Gerson told the class that it is time to write on their journals. Today's topic was, "Old To New". The first paragraph will be an introduction, the second is the reflection on how moving to Krusads changed your life and the third is an ending.

When time was up, Mr. Gerson called Mikey. Mikey took out his journal and read:

_Old To New_

_Sometimes, you may miss the old life. You may never reclaim it again and you'll have to live with the new life given. This might cause depression for some and excitment because they most likely hated the new. But once you find the new one irritating, you'll have a difficult choice: to return with the old or stay with the new._

_I, myself, have been through this. It was hard saying goodbye. But now we live here, life from now on will be more colorful than this. Mornings filled with a better sunshine, a better life and a suitable manor, neither are any better. Perhaps getting back doesn't matter. Perhaps I'll have to choose which is my old one all along._

_What about you: Which is your old world?_

The class clapped.

"Nice work, Michelangelo. But I hope you write a better one."Mr. Gerson said. As the bell rang, it's time for us to go to the dining room for dinner.

* * *

When Lavinia turned off the lights, the rest got up to get the pizza gyoza.

Mikey hugged his kness and sobbed.

Christian looked at him and sighed.

"Mikey...what's wrong?"Christian asked. The others cornered around Mikey. "Tell us..."

"Well..."

* * *

"You actually have another family?"Ben asked.

Mikey nodded.

"Well, we'll help you."Carlo said. Mikey looked up.

"Well, we'll do anything to help a friend in need. Besides, I don't want to see your family in sorrow."Christian said.

"What do you think, guys?"

"Mikey, this is your decision. Do you want your family to mourn or do you want to make them happy? Where is your happiness?"Christian asked, firm.

_****__**Because those who have sins are giving up  
Because those who have punishments yearn too much  
Just about everything might be abandoned  
And spin, keep on spinning**_

"Let's do this."

* * *

Grabbing a small bag, Mikey looked at a camera. "Siesta Orange, siesta orange, do you read me?"Christian asked. "Siesta boku, siesta boku, I read you. Now, what?"Mikey asked.

Christian sighed. "We'll destroy the cameras. You, on the other hand, will have to hack the main room with coffee. Just wait for our move."Christian said. "Roger that."

One by one, each of the children smashed the cameras with baseball bats.

After a few minutes, Christian called Mikey.

"Coast is clear."Christian said.

Mikey, holding the pot of coffee, sneaked in and poured it on the keyboard. The machine soon exploded a bit and the whole computer was disconnected.

* * *

"Don't forget us, Mike!"Christian exclaimed.

"Bye!"The rest exclaimed.

"Bye guys."Mikey said.

Soon, he disappeared.

* * *

As soon as he came back, Mikey came out of his room.

"Hey guys, I'm back..."

"Mikey!"

All three brothers and sensei hugged Mikey.

"Where were you?!"Leo asked.

"What have you been up to?!"Raph asked.

"Sit down, guys. It's a long story..."

* * *

After a long explanation, Mikey finally got to bed. At least he chose the right decision. Sighing, he went to bed, hearing the last lines:

_**Will I be able to laugh when morning comes?  
Will I be able to laugh like I did on that day?  
I wish, I keep on wishing  
That there isn't a thing that I've lost**_

* * *

**Sorry if it was SO bad. I got interrupted when I watched _Adventure Time: Fionna and Cake_.**

**Go on, tell if its bad or not.**


End file.
